


The Truth

by frogkeep



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Dreams, Dreams vs. Reality, M/M, Thought Based Writing, i usually write in bullet points and then make it all come together so, that kinda where this came from
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:02:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23360629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frogkeep/pseuds/frogkeep
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/Saihara Shuichi, Gokuhara Gonta/Saihara Shuichi, Hoshi Ryoma/Saihara Shuichi, K1-B0/Saihara Shuichi, Momota Kaito/Saihara Shuichi, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, Saihara Shuichi/Shinguji Korekiyo, really any shuichi/boy ship but i had saimota on the mind when i wrote this
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	The Truth

Dreams. The most real fake thing. They make you feel comfort. Fear. Bliss. Heartbreak. They make you feel all those emotions and more. And then they repeat. They’ll break your heart over and over again. They show no mercy. They don’t mind your feelings. No matter what they are. Dreams are monsters. And the thing about them is they don’t make sense either. At least, not for me. They never have and I don’t think they ever will. The weird thing is, I see him. The one who left me. The one who loved me. The one I loved. The one who died because he wanted to. I miss him. But not as much. Because dreams give comfort. I don’t know why, but every night he’s waiting for me. He really is. Waiting, for me. In the afterlife. And I await the day I see him. I want to tell him I love him. And then a thousand times again. I know he loves me back. The first time he said it, wasn’t to me. It was to someone else. But about me. ‘I love him so much, you couldn’t understand’. But I understand. Because I love him too. But, I can’t remember, was he fighting? Maybe he was just talking. Just talking. Maybe he was just spouting nonsense. Maybe, maybe... maybe. But, suddenly I don’t care I only see him once at night. Suddenly, I don’t care if he might not actually love me. Suddenly I don’t care if I’m all alone. Suddenly I don’t care that it's midnight. Suddenly I don’t care but for that one day. It’ll be me and him. Together. Forever. And I can find out for myself. I can find out the truth. If he really loves me or not. And when I find out. I can say I love you as many times as I want and he can say it back when he wants to. I can love him as much as I want. I can love him forever. Forever.


End file.
